The present invention generally relates to an electrocardiograph apparatus, and more particularly, to an adaptor arrangement for electrically connecting each of a plurality of electrocardiograph apparatuses to a plurality of medical electrodes via a common electrocardiograph cable.
Modern technological advances in medicine have required hospitals and other medical facilities to purchase and maintain increasingly complex and expensive diagnostic equipment. A required diagnostic instrument in any modern medical facility is an electrocardiograph (also referred to herein as ECG) apparatus or monitor which assists a physician in detecting heart disease and heart defects by monitoring physiological electric potentials indicative of muscular activity of the heart. The electrocardiograph apparatus monitors heart muscle activity via a plurality of medical electrodes applied to the body of a patient. Typically, the electrodes are connected to lead wires which, in turn, are connected to one end of a single ECG cable. The ECG cable has a connector on its opposite end which can be plugged into a particular ECG monitor.
Most medical facilities have a plurality of electrocardiograph monitors stationed throughout their treatment, and recovery areas. It is common for a set of electrodes to be applied to a patient, and left in place for an extended period of time. It is also common for a patient to be moved a number of times within the facility. Consequently, the same set of electrodes affixed to a patient are sequentially connected to a series of ECG monitors as the patient is transferred from area to area. For example, a patient may be connected to a stationary ECG monitor while confined to a hospital bed. During transit of the patient, a mobile ECG monitor may be employed. A further ECG monitor may be used at the patient's destination. Accordingly, technicians must be able to connect the patient electrodes quickly to a number of ECG monitors as the patient moves throughout the facility.
At the present time, there are over 2,000 different ECG monitors on the market. Each of these monitors requires an ECG cable of a specific mechanical and electrical design to interconnect the monitor with the lead wires. As can be appreciated, ECG cables are frequently misplaced or lost. This problem is accentuated since many hospitals and medical centers employ different ECG monitors from floor to floor and even within the same room. Consequently, valuable time and resources are expended locating the correct ECG cable when connecting a patient to a particular ECG monitor. In addition, hospitals must spend an excessive amount of time and money storing, inventorying and reordering the numerous ECG cables required at their facilities.
Other problems may arise when an electrically incompatible ECG wire cable is capable of being mechanically connected to a particular ECG monitor. Although the ECG monitor may appear to be functioning correctly, the data being produced may be erroneous due to the faulty electrical connection between the ECG monitor and the medical electrodes.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for an adaptor arrangement for an ECG monitor which substantially limits the number of different ECG cables needed for use with a wide variety of ECG monitors, yet ensures proper operation of the monitors.